


Band Omorashi Oneshots

by I_Write_Ryden_Smuts_Not_Tragedies



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Joncer - Freeform, M/M, Omorashi, Ryden, Some watersports?, Tour van, Weekman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Ryden_Smuts_Not_Tragedies/pseuds/I_Write_Ryden_Smuts_Not_Tragedies
Summary: Also a book from my Wattpad, (RydenRossUrie).This is what the title says, most of these oneshots are Ryden, to be honest.





	1. Horny On The Tour Bus

Ryan whimpered to himself as he shot his hand between his legs, needing to pee really badly but not wanting to go into the bathroom since Spencer was obviously getting fucked by Jon in the shower at the moment.

"What's wrong Ryan?" Brendon asked, sitting down on the tour bus couch next to Ryan, a bottle of beer in his hand.

"N-nothing..." Ryan lied, feeling his face heat up. Brendon smirked.

"You're horny. Don't deny it. Are you seriously turned on by your best friend getting fucked?"

Ryan's face turned even redder, if that was even possible.

"NO! Shut up, Brendon Boyd."

Brendon nudged at his forearm. "Don't tell me to shut up. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's embarrassing! You won't understand."

"What would I not understand?" Brendon smirked again, trying to force an answer out of Ryan.

Ryan huffed. "It's...I...nevermind."

If Brendon wasn't trying to get Ryan to admit something, he would have made a Nirvana reference right there because Nirvana is the good shit.

"Tell me!" Brendon half-whined. Ryan got up and was about to walk away but Brendon tugged on his wrist and made him sit back down. "Fucking tell me what's wrong, Ryan."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Fine! I really have to pee, okay?"

"Okay then," Brendon said calmly. "That's all I needed to know."

"Good, now leave me alone," Ryan groaned, getting up and quickly waddling to his bunk so he wouldn't end up leaking while walking. He collapsed onto the bed and grabbed the blanket, crumpling it up into a big ball and stuffing it in between his legs, on the verge of tears.

"I can help you with that." Brendon stood in the doorway, smiling at Ryan.

"I said to go away!" Ryan whined.

"I'm trying to help, damn it. I know that Spencer likes having multiple orgasms in one night and that he lasts long, so it'll be a while. So I thought I could help by letting you pee."

"Pee where?" Ryan demanded.

Brendon blushed now. "I-in my mouth..."

Ryan blushed at the idea. "Are you sure about that?"

Brendon nodded. "It'll be okay, I just don't want you to hold it to long and end up hurting yourself."

"But in your mouth-"

Brendon rolled his eyes and sighed. "Come on, just let me get on with it already." Before Ryan could complain, Brendon got on his knees and tugged at his zipper, pulling him out. Ryan was being humiliated at this point but he didn't care, he really had to pee at this point. Brendon smirked and licked the tip, making Ryan shudder and moan.

"P-please...don't make me hard," he whispered, his had fisted in Brendon's hair. Brendon ignored him and kissed the tip before taking Ryan's entire cock into his mouth, in one swift motion. He looked up at Ryan and nodded, letting him know that he can pee. Ryan whimpered as the first few drops came out of him, Brendon's hands squeezing his hips. Before he knew it, a flood was coming out of him. He wasn't really able to stop it and Brendon wasn't able to swallow some of it, some of it dripping out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry," Ryan apologized, cringing on the inside since it sounded more like a moan. It felt good though, all of it coming out after a long time of holding it.  
Brendon swirled his tongue around Ryan's cock, making him moan loudly with approval.

Brendon pulled away, laughing slightly and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "You make slutty noises," he said with a giggle. Ryan looked away.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"For what?" Brendon grabbed his ass and squeezed it, making Ryan whimper.

"For being a bitch earlier and that you had to drink my piss..."

Brendon hugged him. "It's fine. Can we cuddle?"

Ryan nodded, allowing Brendon to pick him up and drop him onto the bed before getting in with him. Ryan got on top of Brendon, his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Ryan? Could you move over a bit?" Brendon asked with a pained look on his face.

"Am I too heavy for you?" Ryan asked shyly.

"No, it's that most of your weight is on my bladder..." Brendon sighed.

"Now you have to pee?" Ryan asked with a smirk. Brendon nodded.

"I have an idea."

***  
Jon and Spencer both shrieked as Ryan tore the shower curtain open and Brendon lifted his dick, spraying the two naked boys with his pee. Ryan laughed hysterically at the sight and so did Brendon, causing his stream to come out faster.

"What the fuck?" Spencer asked angrily, Jon finally pulling out of him, leaving him to whimper as the last word came out.

"We both had to pee but we don't want to come in on you fucking, so I hope that you learned your lesson," Ryan explained, smiling at Spencer.

"Whatever," Jon muttered. Brendon tucked himself in and dragged Ryan out of the bathroom, leaving Jon and Spencer to clean up.


	2. One Of The Drunks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, one of my friends requested this in very specific detail, her Wattpad is @uriethethird if you want to check out her works.

"Brenny," Ryan whined, stumbling a bit as he grabbed himself and leaned on Brendon.

"What?" Brendon asked, turning to the older boy.

"It hurts," Ryan slurred, his grip tightening on his crotch, squirming uncomfortable.

"Ry...baby do you have to pee?"

Ryan blushed, lying, shaking his head. He took his hand off his crotch and waddled, getting more desperate by the second.

"Ryan, I know it hurts but is it because you have to pee?"

Ryan groaned, looking down. "Fine, I really have to take a fucking piss."

"Then go in the bush," Brendon suggested.

Ryan frowned. "No! I just can't..."

"Can't what?"

Ryan blushed. "I-I...I'm bladder shy...and...it won't come out..."

Brendon smiled. "Then I'll help you."

"What?"

"Just pull out and aim."

Ryan sighed, finally starting to give in as he unzipped his pants and pulled himself out in front of Brendon. Brendon stared at Ryan's cock, making Ryan slightly more uncomfortable. Ryan pointed his dick at the bush and Brendon put his hand on Ryan's stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you, like I said." Ryan yelped as Brendon pushed down on the older boy's bladder in an attempt to get him to pee.

"It's not working," Ryan whined, hurting from holding it in for so long.

"Then I'll go baby since I have to pee now, maybe the sound will help." Ryan was confused for a second since he didn't hear him right, until he watched Brendon whip his cock out.

Brendon immediately started to pee, throwing his head back and moaning at the immense relief. Ryan squirmed at the sound of piss hitting the bush's leaves, but it finally got him to pee. Ryan moaned and closed his eyes as well as pleasure washed over him, the stream continuing for about four whole minutes.  
When Ryan was done and he opened his eyes, he turned to see Brendon staring at him, now with a bulge in his pants.

"Good job baby...don't you feel a lot better after watering the bush?"

Ryan blushed, not responding as he tucked himself back into his pants.

"Don't worry babe, the bush looked thirsty anyways. Let's go home." Brendon wrapped his arm around Ryan and they continued to walk home as if nothing happened.


	3. Elevator Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it feels so awkward writing omorashi fanfiction knowing that your family members and classmates have a slim chance of finding it...or maybe I'm just paranoid.

Ryan squirmed in his seat, crossing his legs and stiffening up, a chill running through his body and making him shiver. Spencer noticed this and whispered to him, asking what was wrong. 

"I really have to pee..." Ryan whispered back. Spencer nodded sympathetically.

"Can you hold it until you get back to your hotel room?" Spencer asked. Ryan nodded, hoping that he can hold it until then. At that moment, the two of them got up, along with Brendon and Jon, leaving the booth at the hotel diner and heading towards the elevators, where they all got into one elevator because why not.

And the elevator suddenly stopped. Yay.

Ryan groaned under his breath as he heard that it would take them a while to fix the elevator. He felt himself trembling and he crossed his legs, leaning against the wall. Spencer looked at him with concern and he whispered, "Can you still hold it?" Ryan shook his head, now having a death grip on his crotch.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked.

Ryan didn't respond so Spencer did it for him. "He has to pee." Jon nodded, Ryan blushing and looking at the floor. Time was being stretched out, five minutes feeling like a half hour. Ryan tried to take his mind off of it, tried to count down from a thousand in his head, but it wasn't working. He whined, squeezing himself and getting on the floor so he could hold himself with his heel. Brendon reached over and pet his hair, feeling bad.

"Can't you just pee in the corner?" he asked softly.

"No! I don't want to make a mess," Ryan whimpered, grabbing onto Brendon's wrist and gripping it tightly, shaking. 

More time passed, and Ryan was slowly becoming even more impatient. He tried to focus on the wall and he squeezed his eyes shut, crossing his legs even more. He felt a few drops of pee run down his thighs, and a cramp in his side.

"Fuck," he squealed, trying to stop the leak with one hand and squeezing his painful side with the other. He finally was able to stop himself when there was a wet patch in between his legs. Not really visible, but it was still uncomfortable and wet.

"What?" Spencer asked, turning to him to check on him.

"N-nothing, Spence," Ryan lied, putting his free hand on his stomach, which was hurting from needing to pee so badly. "It really hurts."

Spencer wrapped his arms around Ryan, hugging him awkwardly. Ryan sighed, cringing as more pee came out of him, making his thighs stick to his pants.

"S-Spencer," Ryan whispered. "Can you please let go?"

Spencer let go of him and backed off. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

However, about two minutes later, Ryan couldn't hold it anymore, and it just started coming out of him. He silently stared forward, not wanting to attract attention. He pulled his coat down to cover his crotch, not wanting them to see. The elevator floor began to get wet, a puddle forming below him. He felt his face get red and that familiar feeling in his throat, making him try to hold back tears.

Once he was done, Brendon noticed but didn't say a word. He just took off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around Ryan's waist. Ryan thanked him quietly, his voice weak since he felt like crying. Spencer and Jon turned to Ryan, now seeing the mess he made. Ryan didn't make eye contact with anyone and it was silent for the next twenty minutes.

When they finally got to their hotel rooms, Ryan flopped onto the bed and buried his face in the pillow, whining quietly. Brendon came up behind him and hugged him. 

"It's okay, RyRo. Don't cry, go clean yourself up. Okay?"

Ryan turned to him, face red and tears on his cheeks, nodding. Brendon smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you still, Ry."

"Me too, Brenny. Can we c-cuddle afterward?" Brendon nodded, helping the older boy up so he could get cleaned up.


	4. Learning New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was also requested. DD/LB kink.

Ryan smiled to himself as he grabbed a rubber duck and dropped it into the bathtub, which was filled with warm, soapy water. He pulled his knees up to his chest and heard a knock on the door.

"Princess, can I come in? I have to pee."

"Okay Daddy!" Ryan said happily.

Brendon opened the door and unzipped his fly, standing in front of the toilet and peeing. Ryan watched with wide eyes, wanting to be like his daddy.  
When Brendon finished and zipped up his pants, Ryan said, "Daddy? Can I learn to do that too?"

"Learn to pee?" Brendon asked, chuckling slightly.

Ryan frowned. "Nooooo, I want to learn to stand and pee like Daddy."

"Oh, okay." Brendon smiled and grabbed a towel, lifting Ryan out of the tub and wrapping him in the towel. He dried him off a bit before making Ryan stand in front of the toilet.

"Spread your legs apart and aim," Brendon said.

Ryan did what Brendon told him, but nothing happened. "Daddy my pee won't come out." He whimpered, a few tears falling.

"Don't cry, RyRo," Brendon said.

"I want to be like Daddy!"

Brendon picked him up and cradled him up in his arms. "Shhh, baby, you're just nervous because it's your first time doing this."

Ryan sniffled, nodding before he finally calmed down. Only for a short while though. He started squirming again, squeezing his cock from under the towel, which was now slightly hard.

"Daddy, I have to pee, NOW!" 

Brendon put him down again, running the water to make it easier for him. Ryan didn't realize that his hand soon slipped and he peed all over the floor. He was too focused on finally being able to pee standing up. It sprayed on the toilet seat and the shower curtain. Brendon ran up to him and grabbed his dick, aiming for him.  
When Ryan finally finished, he realized that he made a mess.

"Sowwy Daddy," he said with an adorable pouty face.

Brendon picked him up and kissed his nose. "It's okay baby, I made the same mistake before...now let's go take a shower." Ryan smiled slightly, giggling before following Brendon into the shower to get cleaned up.

Brendon felt the urge to pee again, so he nudged Ryan and said, "Hey Ry, watch Daddy and then copy me, okay?" Ryan peered up at Brendon with his brown doe eyes from under his bangs and nodded. Brendon aimed for the shower drain and began to pee, sighing in relief before finishing.

"Your turn, Princess."

Ryan blushed at the name before holding his dick and copying his Daddy.

*LE LATER*  
Brendon sat down on the couch with Ryan in his lap, who was squirming and holding himself. 

"You have to pee?" Brendon asked. Ryan nodded.

"Come with me Daddy." Ryan dragged Brendon to the bathroom and pulled his shorts all the way down.

"You only pull it down enough to have your dick out," Brendon said, chuckling slightly and staring at Ryan's ass before reaching for the tap and turning on the water. Ryan begins to pee, not making a mess this time.

"Good boy," Brendon said, helping Ryan wash his hands afterward. "Let's go cuddle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cute yet so fucking weird to normal people, lol.


	5. I'm Into The Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ! SMUT AT THE END !  
> PLEASE, DON'T TELL MY MAWHAHAWHAAM ABOUT THIS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my Wattpad 420 followers special.

Ryan crossed his legs, struggling to play his guitar without shaking and fumbling with the strings. Brendon turned to him grabbed at his ass, making him squeal out of surprise. The crowd screamed and Ryan felt himself pee a bit.

"B-Brendon~" he whined. Brendon smirked and pecked him on the cheek before walking back to the piano.

Ryan felt a cramp in his lower stomach, and he stopped playing to put slight pressure on the pain to try to make it go away. Brendon turned to Ryan, chuckling and thinking that he was grabbing at his dick instead. Ryan felt himself blush as Brendon winked at him.

They had to get through the rest of "Lying Is The Most Fun..." before they could go backstage, and Brendon was really trying to make Ryan horny. He walked up to him again and whispered, "You wrote those dirty lyrics and you're getting turned on by me singing them?"

Ryan whimpered, crossing his legs even tighter, if that was possible. Brendon giggled, wrapping one of his arms around Ryan's waist and turning his head to kiss his neck, sucking a hickey onto his sensitive spot. Ryan moaned into the microphone, blushing as the entire crowd heard it.

"I've got a better fuck than anyone else," Brendon muttered. Ryan didn't know if that was true or not, but maybe he could see if it was once they got back to their shared hotel room...

Ryan felt a chill go up his spine and he knew that he was probably going to lose it all in front of everyone. But he didn't want to do that, since it would be embarrassing. He had a really big crush on Brendon, and although Brendon clearly expressed his love for Ryan, Ryan didn't want to do the same since he thought everyone would judge him.

Finally, the show ended and he followed his friends backstage. Brendon stood behind him and grabbed him by the hips, squeezing them and making him jump.  
"Brendon, I-" Ryan groaned as Brendon pushed him against the wall and starting licking small stripes on his neck.

"What?" Brendon smirked.

"Let go of me!" Ryan gasped.

Brendon shook his head before he put two hands on Ryan's stomach and pushed down. Ryan's breathing hitched as he felt that familiar warm, wet feeling. He was peeing himself, in front of Brendon.

"No, no, no, no, please make it stop," Ryan whined. Brendon smirked as he watched Ryan make a puddle on the floor.

"Good boy," Brendon muttered, smiling as Ryan finished. Ryan screamed and pushed Brendon away, running towards the bathroom and slamming the door behind him, locking it and pressing his weight against it as he sat down on the floor, sobbing into his knees. 

"Ryan?" Brendon called through the door in a soft, gentle voice.

"GO AWAY YOU PISS LOVING PERVERT!" Ryan screamed. Brendon felt Spencer and Jon standing behind him.

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

Brendon blushed. "I made him upset..." Brendon looked like a guilty puppy as he went to get paper towels to clean up the puddle, an obvious boner in his pants.  
Ryan kind of had a piss kink as well, but he only liked to pee himself in private and then palm himself through his wet pants until he came. 

Jon knocked on the door. "Ryan, come out."

"I'm fucking gay!" Ryan yelled through the door, kicking the garbage can that was next to him. "And go away!"

"Ryan, what's wrong?" Spencer asked. Ryan didn't respond, so they both walked away, seeing Brendon on the floor, cleaning up the mess.

"Did he piss himself?" Jon asked.

Brendon nodded. "And it's all my fault! Because I didn't let him go and now he's mad at me since I made him pee in front of me and now he won't like me back since I'm such a piss loving pervert!"

Spencer patted his back. "It's okay, he'll get over it. He just said he's gay and he probably has a crush on you."

Brendon nodded, crying a bit and leaning on Spencer. Meanwhile, Ryan was still sitting on the floor, playing with the chains on his rose vest and trying to calm himself down. He wanted to apologize for flipping out and making Brendon upset. 

He finally swallowed the courage to get up and open the door, stepping out shyly and not looking up. 

"Come here, RyRo," Brendon said. Ryan dragged himself toward Brendon and collapsed onto him, Brendon hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Ry," Brendon said.

"I'm sorry too...for calling you a perv and freaking out," Ryan replied. Brendon kissed Ryan's jawline before he began to gently tickle his sides, making Ryan brighten up and giggle.

"Stahp, Brenny, I still have to pee!"

"Well, me too." Brendon picked Ryan up before taking him to the bathroom, not caring that Spencer and Jon were staring.

"What are you going to do?" Ryan asked. Brendon kissed Ryan's cheek.

"Sit on my lap and pee," Brendon said, pulling down his pants and sitting down on the toilet.

"Okay, Brenny." Ryan pulled down his pants and straddled Brendon, giggling as they both started to pee.

*Le Later, At The Hotel*  
Ryan was just calmly reading a book on the bed when Brendon sat down next to him and squeezed his thigh. Ryan looked up innocently, his beautiful brown eyes twinkling. 

"What is it, Bren?" he asked shyly, knowing what was coming next.

"Daddy's going to do naughty things with you."

"You want me to call you Daddy?" Ryan asked, feeling his cock harden slightly. Brendon nodded. 

"Yes Daddy," Ryan moaned, feeling Brendon grabbing at his cock through his pants.

"D-Daddy...fuck me?" Ryan asked, blushing.

"You want me to fuck you?" Brendon asked. "You like me too?"

Ryan blushed more. "I wuv wu, Daddy."

"Daddy wuvs wu too, he woves wu a wot."

Ryan giggled, then gasped as Brendon swiftly pulled off his pants. Ryan stayed still as Brendon stripped him completely, as in his cock and ass were exposed while Brendon, on the other hand, was completely clothed.

Ryan whined, covering himself up with his hands. Brendon pulled his hands away from his body. "Don't cover yourself, you're beautiful."

"Okay, but can you please get naked? It's kind of awkward." Brendon nodded, letting Ryan take off his shirt before he did the rest. Brendon spread Ryan's legs, licking his lips as he saw Ryan's private parts.

"Do you have any...?" Ryan started, before Brendon got off the bed and opened his suitcase to find lube and a condom. Ryan got up onto his hands and knees, his ass arched into the air. Brendon smirked at him, grabbing at his nice ass and kissing his entrance. Ryan moaned, wanting Brendon to be inside him now.

"Is this your first time?" Brendon asked, sliding on the condom and coating his fingers in the lube.

"No, how do you think I got us signed?" Ryan giggled.

Brendon blushed. "Um...are you serious?"

"No, that was a joke...this is my first time, saving myself for you."

Brendon smiled. "Aww, that's so cute," he said, sticking one finger into Ryan. Ryan gasped slightly and twisted his fingers in the sheets.

"You'll get used to it." Brendon said. Finally, after three fingers, Ryan seems to be in less pain, and he sighs. Brendon pulls them out and lines up, waiting for Ryan to nod and give consent before he pushes in. Ryan squeaks at the burn and grabs the sides of the bed, whining.

"It'll stop hurting, tell me when." Ryan nods, and Brendon leans in to squeeze his nipples and plant wet open-mouthed kisses on his spine. Finally, Ryan adjusts to the stretch and he bucks his hips, making Brendon go deeper. Brendon angles himself to hit Ryan's prostate. Ryan almost screams with pleasure when he does. Brendon smirks and reaches down to the curve of Ryan's stomach where his bladder is bulging outward.

"You have to pee again, hmm?" Brendon asked. Ryan squeaked as Brendon began slamming into him, his cock slamming against his lower belly. He whined, shaking and moaning as Brendon hit his prostate again.

"Daddy, I have to pee again-" Ryan felt something trickle down his thigh and he whimpered before Brendon spanked him and he soaked the sheets. "Now I made a mess!" 

"It's fine babe, the sheets would probably have to be washed anyways," Brendon said, pulling out of Ryan and taking off the condom, cumming on Ryan's mess. Ryan whimpered at the loss but came shortly afterward, moaning Brendon's name loudly.

Brendon collapsed next to Ryan and pulled him into a hug, panting and running his fingers through his hair. "That was nice..." Ryan nodded, kissing Brendon before he was out cold.


	6. Tour Van (Weekman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon and Ryan are late and both need to pee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly based off an old falling in reverse video:  
> https://youtu.be/jmpvJSWMzPY

Ryan Seaman and Dallon Weekes were driving through Utah in the IDKHOW touring van they rented. They were going to their next show in Salt Lake City, and the drive was about three and a half hours, coming from the hotel they currently were at. Since it was their break day the day before, they stayed up late watching movies and eating pizza and chugging Coke. Ryan had woken up late since he forgot to set his alarm, and Dallon was still asleep.

"Dallon, wake the fuck up," he yelled, shaking Dallon and making him whine.

"What the fuck Ryan," he groaned, turning over onto his back. He was previously sleeping on his stomach.

"Dallon, we're late, get the fuck up." Ryan crossed his legs, needing to pee.

Dallon sat up, also needing to pee but he knew Ryan would make him hurry the fuck up, and the two of them got changed before grabbing their belongings and leaving.

When they got to the van, Dallon immediately grabbed a bottle of Dr. Pepper and drank the entire bottle in ten seconds like the Dr. Pepper stan he is and pulled out of the hotel parking lot. Ryan stared at the bottle, wanting to pick it up and pee into it. Since they were already late and there was probably going to be a lot of traffic, they wouldn't be able to stop unless to get gas for the van.

"Hey, Dallon?" Ryan's voice was small and shy. 

Dallon looked at him. "Yes, Ryan?".

"I-I..." Ryan looked down and blushed. "Nothing..."

"Tell me," Dallon whined.

Ryan sighed. "I have to pee...c-can I piss in the bottle if you don't mind?"

Dallon shrugged. "Okay, whatever."

Ryan picked up the empty Dr. Pepper bottle and turned away from Dallon, pulling himself out and opening the bottle. Dallon snickered and took out his phone.

Ryan blushed. "Dallon!"

Dallon giggled, opening the camera app. Ryan whined.

"Nooo, don't film this!"

Dallon poked his cheek. "Mhm."

Ryan huffed, tucking himself back in. "I'm not peeing now, such an asshole!"

Dallon blushed. "I love you too Ryan, no homo."

Yeah right "no homo."

Ryan turned forward and Dallon continued to drive. Ryan turned on the radio to break the silence. Dallon tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and hummed softly. Ryan continued to squirm occasionally, staring out the window to take his mind off of it. Dallon still had to pee as well, but now even worse since he drank the soda.

Ryan took this opportunity to get revenge. "Does Dally have to take a piss?"

Dallon groaned. "B-be quiet..."

Ryan leaned over, tickling his sides with his fingertips. Dallon screeched and swerved the car a tiny bit. Other cars beeped at them.

"Ryan, stop! You're making it worse!"

"Okay, fine, I'll stop, as long as you apologize about earlier."

"I-I'm sorry Ryan..." Dallon whined, holding the steering wheel with one hand and his crotch with the other.

Ryan felt bad for Dallon, who was having trouble driving and was trembling. "Do you want me to drive for now?"

Dallon nodded. "Thank you." He pulled over and hopped out, waddling around the van and getting back in the passanger seat.

Ryan sat down in the driver's seat and felt his ass get slightly damp. "Dallon...did you...?"

"Sorry, but I kind of peed a bit..." Dallon looked down like a sad, guilty puppy.

Ryan blushed. Why the fuck is that cute? "O-oh...that's, okay."

Dallon whined, squirming in his seat. "F-fuck..." he squeaked.

"You can just pee in the bottle I was going to use."

Dallon blushed. "I-I...ugh..."

Ryan picked up the bottle and held it out to Dallon. "Just...go..."

Dallon sighed, finally taking the bottle and pulling himself out. Out of the corner of his eye, Ryan could see his dick.

Dallon stuck his dick into the top of the bottle and rubbed his lower stomach, trying to get himself to pee. Even though he's known Ryan for over ten years and they've seen each other almost completely naked, he was too shy to pee in front of Ryan.

"Are you okay, Dallon?" Ryan asked, resting his hand on Dallon's thigh.

Dallon blushed. "I c-can't pee..."

Ryan squeezed his thigh. "I have to pee too, Dallon, so just pee if you need to, I won't tell anyone."

Dallon sighed. "I'll just wait." Now, the venue was about twenty minutes away.

Ryan shrugged. "Okay, fine."

Ryan continued to drive, and at one point he had to break suddenly. Dallon lurched forward and screeched, the seatbelt squeezing his stomach and making him lose control of his bladder. He sat there peeing and blushing uncontrollably, stuttering.

"Uh...R-Ryan...I-I..."

"It's okay, Dallon, we can clean the seats." Dallon tried not to cry, but Ryan could hear him snuffling.

"I'm so sorry, Ryan."

"It's fine, Dallon, please don't cry." Ryan pushed down on his own bladder and began to pee all over the seat.

"Ryan! You didn't have to do that!"

Ryan shrugged. "We'll clean the seats after the show tonight, okay?"

Dallon nodded. "And then can we cuddle?"

Ryan smiled. "Of course."


	7. Pee Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Brallon, friendship fluff. Vices and Virtues era.

Dallon crossed his legs while sitting down on the soft black leather couch on the tour bus, Brendon sitting next to him and was watching a shitpost on YouTube. Brendon turned to Dallon and noticed him squirming. "Dallon, what's wrong?" Brendon asked, leaning across Dallon's lap.

"I-I..." Dallon blushed, groaning since Brendon's elbow was right on his bladder.

"Are you okay?" Brendon frowned, concerned.

"Y-yeah, just feeling a little sick," he said. Brendon nodded, assuming that he was sick since he had some sinus problems.

Dallon got up and Brendon watched him walk over to the bunk beds. Dallon pulled his shirt down since he felt like he leaked a bit. He felt a cold spot on his ass that made him feel glad that he was wearing black jeans.

He curled up in his bunk, under the blanket, squeezing his thighs together, holding his crotch with both hands. He shook as he felt a warm feeling between his legs, gasping as he tried to stop it. He whined into his pillow and tried to get comfortable as the urge subsided for a bit.

***  
He didn't remember falling asleep, but he did. A few hours later, Brendon woke him up, in a very obnoxious manner. As in pulling the curtain aside, getting on top of him and bouncing on of him, along with screaming out his name.

"Uh, what the fuck, Brendon?" Dallon groaned, feeling a wave of adrenaline crash over him as he realized how cold and wet his pants were, and feeling the clothing stick to his thighs uncomfortably.

"We're going to stop at a hotel tonight and we're getting dinner there. Get up."

Dallon sat up, blushing and keeping the blanket covering everything below the waist. He shifted in the mess, trying not to let Brendon know what happened.

"Dallon did you fucking piss yourself?" Brendon chuckled.

Dallon felt his face get hot and red and he looked down, feeling guilty.

"Tell me," Brendon said, a little less jokingly.

"I fucking did, okay!" Dallon said angrily, pissed off at himself for letting this happen. Before he knew what was happening, tears were streaming down his face.

"Oh..." Brendon gave Dallon a side hug and said, "You can come into my hotel room and I'll clean you up, okay?"

Dallon nodded. "D-don't tell anyone."

"I won't. Friends shouldn't humiliate each other." He took off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around Dallon's waist. "Let's go."


End file.
